Hate That I Love You
by xEmerald Isle
Summary: Everyone has returned to school from their summer holidays. Wendy finds out that Cartman is in a few of her classes this year and he is her lab partner in Science, to her displeasure. She has to work with him and soon realizes that it's not as bad as she thinks.. Candy.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey people. I've only recently started to love the couple Candy so I wrote this. I tried to keep everyone in character, especially Cartman. And I think I did a pretty good job so far. By the way they are like 13 in this and they are in 2__nd__ year. Just so you know._

_So anyway I hope you like this. R&R please =)_

_-------------------------------------------------------------_

It was Thursday, September 1st, the day when everyone's summer holidays were over and they all had to return to school. Everyone greeted their friends in delight as they entered the school.

"Kyle!" cried a familiar voice.

Kyle, who was talking to Kenny, swung around to see Stan running towards them.

"Dude!" he cried back and they gave each other a quick hug.

"Dudes, that looks so gay," teased Kenny chuckling.

Stan patted Kenny on the back. "Good to see you too, Kenny," he said laughing.

"Stan!" cried a familiar female voice.

The three boys all turned and saw Wendy running up to them.

"Wendy!" cried Stan in delight. She ran faster and threw her arms around him, hugging him tightly. He hugged her back. "I missed you so much, Wendy."

"I missed you too, Stan," she answered and she kissed his lips.

Stan sighed happily. "I so missed what that felt like," he accidentally said out loud. Wendy giggled. His eyes widened. "Did I just say that out loud?"

They nodded. Stan blushed. "Oh."

They laughed and he joined in.

"Hey, fags," greeted a very familiar and **irritating **voice. Wendy, Stan and Kenny reluctantly turned around and, to their expectation; Cartman stood there, a smirk on his face. "What's up? D'ya miss me?"

They stared at him in disbelief, not knowing how he could think that they missed him.

Wendy laughed. "Oh yeah, like _we_ missed you, Cartman," she said sarcastically.

He frowned angrily. "Shut the fuck up, bitch! I bet _way _more people missed me than you! Right, guys?"

Stan, Kyle and Kenny all shook their heads.

"No we missed Wendy way more than you, fat ass," answered Kyle.

Cartman glared at him. "Yeah well no one missed you, you fuckin' Jew!"

"Yeah, **loads** of people told me they missed me," answered Kyle, grinning. "How many people told _you_ they missed you, Cartman?"

Cartman frowned angrily but went quiet and it was clear that no one told him they missed him. He stared at the ground, either offended or had nothing to say.

Kyle, being so sympathetic, felt a bit guilty. "Hey dude, I was just kidding. Cartman?"

Cartman gave him another glare and then stomped off without a word.

"Hey, _I_ missed you, dude!" Stan called after him, though of course he was lying.

"Yeah right!" Cartman cried back and kept walking.

"What's with him today?" asked Wendy.

Stan shrugged. "Puberty probably."

Kyle nodded in agreement and Kenny laughed.

The school bell soon rang, which meant the first class was starting.

"I'm in Maths now," said Stan.

"I'm in PE," added Kyle.

"English," mumbled Kenny.

"Science," said Wendy, disappointment in her voice. "None of us have class together now. Aww! So I guess I'll see you guys later. Bye."

She gave Stan a quick kiss on the cheek and waved to the other two. And then she walked away towards the science lab.

When she got there she saw everyone was already there and in their seats. She scanned the room, seeing who was in her Science class this year. She groaned to herself when she saw Cartman was in her science this year. Then she groaned again when she noticed that the only available seat was the empty seat beside Cartman.

"_No way am I sitting anywhere near Cartman," _she said in her mind.

"Um, miss?"

Their science teacher Ms. Kearney turned to her. "Yes, Wendy."

"I've nowhere to sit," she replied, pretending not to see the empty seat beside Cartman.

Ms. Kearney scanned the room and immediately spotted the empty seat. "Well there's a seat right there beside Eric. Go sit there."

Wendy sighed and strolled over to the seat. She reluctantly sat down beside him.

"S'up, ho?" he said as she took out her science books.

She ignored him and looked at the teacher at the top of the class.

"Well class, welcome back," said Ms. Kearney smiling. "I hope you all had a good summer. Now what I'm going to do first is assign your lab partners for the year." She took a pause as she looked at everyone in the room. "I think this year your lab partner will be the person sitting next to you."

Wendy's eyes widened and her mouth hung open. Cartman did the same.

"What!" they cried simultaneously.

Ms. Kearney glanced at them and sighed impatiently. "Whoever you sit beside will be your lab partner for the year," she explained very slowly as if they didn't understand.

"Don't repeat it!" cried Wendy.

"The hell! I'm not working with that bitch!" exclaimed Cartman pointing at Wendy beside him.

"And I'm not working with that fat asshole!" added Wendy pointing back at him.

"Wendy! Eric! Don't say that filthy language in my classroom!" snapped Ms. Kearney.

"Ok," replied Cartman getting up from his chair. The whole class watched him in confusion as he just walked out of the classroom, leaving the door wide open behind him. "I'm **not** working with that bitch Wendy!" he cried.

The whole class laughed, except for Wendy.

"Eric, stop that nonsense! And don't say that word again," said Ms. Kearney impatiently.

"But I'm not in your classroom so I can say what the fuck I want out here," he answered smirking.

The class laughed again, this time Wendy giggled too.

"Eric, get in here **now**!" shouted Ms. Kearney furiously.

Cartman walked back in and sat back down beside Wendy.

"Now," began Ms. Kearney, trying to calm herself down. "You'll all be lab partners with the person next to you, no complaining. You will only change lab partners if I say you can, is that clear?"

The whole class nodded except for Wendy and Cartman who both scowled in objection. Ms. Kearney ignored them and started the class.

By the end of class Ms. Kearney told the class that they had to write out a list of ideas for future science projects with their lab partner. "It is due for Monday so don't forget! And I want a list of at least six ideas from each pair," she said.

Cartman groaned in objection. Then the school bell rang and everyone rushed out of the classroom.

"Homework on the first day! That's bull crap! That teacher is a fuckin' bitch!" cried Cartman to a boy in their class named Clyde.

"Yeah I know," replied Clyde. "Nobody in school likes her."

"I know, right?" added Cartman. "So anyway I got German next. What you got?"

"Home Ec," replied Clyde, checking his timetable.

"Pft, you chose Home Ec for an option class!" said Cartman smirking. "You're such a fag, dude."

Clyde frowned and walked away without a word. Cartman raised an eyebrow. "Fine! Just walk away, Clyde! You fag!" he called after him.

He then noticed Wendy watching him and listening to their conversation and he glared at her. "The fuck you lookin at, bitch?"

Wendy looked away, not in the mood to start an argument. She walked to her next class, which was Maths. She was relieved that Cartman wasn't in her Maths class.

After Maths she had Music. She strolled along to the music room and walked right in. She found out Cartman was in her Music class this year too! She felt like screaming. Ms. Donnelly, their music teacher, assigned everyone's seats. Wendy was two seats away from Cartman, which wasn't _too_ bad.

Ms. Donnelly told them that there was going to be a school musical this year, near Christmas. So she wanted the whole class to pick any song they wanted and sing it in front of the class, so she could have an idea on who should play the lead roles and stuff. This was due for Tuesday. Wendy smiled. She liked this sort of homework. She didn't actually think of it as 'work.' It sounded too fun to be called 'work.'

"You can either do this alone or with someone else," added Ms. Donnelly.

Wendy glanced around the room. There wasn't really anyone she wanted to do it with. She didn't know many people in this class except for Cartman, Butters and a few others. But none of them were really good friends with her.

She thought of a song she could do but she had no idea. There were too many songs in the world that she loved! The school bell soon rang again and Wendy walked to her next class.

By the end of the school day Wendy found out that Cartman was also in her SPHE and Art classes, as well as her Science and Music. She was so pissed off as she had to sit beside him in both Science and Art! Just her fuckin' luck! She was doomed! She didn't know how she was going to survive in those classes for the rest of the year!

------------------------------------------------------------------

_Hey again. I hope you liked this chapter. Well I have to admit it wasn't that interesting but the later chapters will be better =)_

_Chapter 2 will be up soon. R&R!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey again __J Chapter 2 is finally up. Hope you like it._

_R&R!_

-----------------------------------------------------------------

The next day was Friday. Wendy walked in and saw Stan, Kyle, Kenny and Cartman chatting on the corridor. She wandered over to them.

"Hey, guys," she greeted.

"Hey, Wendy," answered Stan and Kyle. Kenny waved.

"S'up, ho?" added Cartman, smirking.

She ignored him and turned to face Stan. "We weren't in any classes together yesterday. It's **so** unfair. Hopefully we'll be in one together today. What you got first class?"

Stan checked his timetable. "History. You?"

"Home Ec," she replied sadly.

Stan patted her arm. "We have to be in at least one class together. Don't worry."

Wendy sighed. "Well so far we haven't been in any."

"Yeah but we still have some classes that we haven't had yet so let's just wait and see," replied Stan trying to cheer her up.

She gave him a smile and nodded.

"Hey, Wendy, I have Home Ec too," added Kyle. "You in Cooking Room 2?"

Wendy nodded.

"Cool. We have Home Ec together."

Wendy smiled. "That's good. We can walk down together."

"Oh my god, I have fuckin' PE!" cried Cartman. "I hate PE!"

"That's 'cause you can't do anything in it, fat ass," remarked Kyle.

Cartman gave him a nasty glare. "Shut the fuck up, Jew!"

"Make me!" cried Kyle.

Wendy sighed, not wanting to listen to these stupid arguments that went on everyday between those two. "I'm going to class," she said. "You coming or what, Kyle?"

Kyle nodded and went to her side.

"Bye, Stan. Bye, Kenny," they both said.

"Hey I'm here too!" cried Cartman.

"We know," replied Kyle and he and Wendy walked away.

Later on in the day Wendy had Science, to her dismay.

"Morning, class," greeted Ms. Kearney as everyone took their seats. "I hope you've all made a start on your project ideas. If you haven't then I suggest you get a move on!"

"But Miss, we never have time with our partners to do it," said a nerdy looking boy in the class.

"Oh I see. Well then I'll give you all ten minutes to start it now," replied Ms. Kearney. "But after that you'll just have to find time to do it with your partner. Ok?"

Everyone nodded and started chatting with their partner. Wendy glanced at Cartman and he glanced back. After a few moments Wendy sighed and turned to him, grabbing a pen and paper. "We'll have to get it done sometime, Cartman. So we might as well start now. Ok, so we have to think of at least six ideas for projects. So you think of three and I'll think of three. Deal?"

Cartman sighed, as if he couldn't care less. "Well I've nothin' better to do for ten minutes so alright… hm… Ideas…"

He rested his chin on his hand as he thought. "I know! How about an experiment where all the boys in the class have sex with all the girls and we see if the girls get pregnant?" he said smirking.

Wendy stared in horror at him for a moment or two and then sighed impatiently. "No, Cartman. We're not writing that down."

"What? Why not? You said we each think of three ideas and that was my first one!" complained Cartman.

"Yeah but **no one **would do that!" cried Wendy.

Cartman frowned. "How do _you _know? You never know who would do it."

Wendy raised an eyebrow at him. "Well… would _you_?"

He cocked an eyebrow in surprise at her question. "With who?"

"I dunno…me…maybe?" she replied.

His two eyebrows shot up. "Are you asking me to have sex with you?!"

"No no!" cried Wendy in alarm. "I'm just asking _would_ you?"

He thought for a moment and shrugged while looking away, though she noticed a small grin form on his face. She shuddered in disgust at the thought and wished she never asked. She tried to forget all of that and tried to think of an idea.

"I know! How about an experiment to test three water samples like sea water, tap water and mineral water to see if they are hard or soft water?" she suggested.

Cartman stared at her, not understanding a word she said.

She sighed, annoyed. "Do you know _anything_ about science, Cartman?"

"I know about human biology," he replied chuckling playfully.

Wendy groaned, clearly annoyed. "Out of _everyone_ in the class I just had to be stuck with **you**!" she cried, completely pissed off.

He frowned. "Hey, that's harsh… even for you."

"I don't care!" she cried back angrily.

He cocked his head to the side. "Ok ok I'm sorry, Wendy," he said softly. "I'll stop pissing you off now."

She glanced at him, her face relaxing. "Really?"

He nodded. "Really."

She gave him a grateful smile, showing her perfect white teeth. "Ok, so that can count as one idea and another can be-"

"Time's up," interrupted Ms. Kearney. "Now to start the lesson."

"Oh no, we only got one idea down! We'll never be done by Monday!" cried Wendy.

"Come to my house after school and we can work on it," replied Cartman grinning.

Wendy's eyes widened in surprise. She was **never** invited to Cartman's house before! She never even stepped foot inside his house before, though she knew where he lived. She couldn't help but feel a bit nervous as she thought of going over there. But she gave him a grateful smile back. "Thanks, Cartman."

He winked in response and gave her a friendly grin.

School finally ended. Wendy had had no classes with Stan all day! She strolled miserably to her locker and saw Cartman standing there, leaning against her locker with his arms crossed and an impatient look on his face.

"Come on, ho. You're taking **ages**!" he said.

"Well _sorree_," she replied, walking up to him. He took a few steps back and kept his eyes on her as she began taking books out and putting books back into her locker. She didn't take long and she closed her locker and picked up her schoolbag. "Ok I'm ready," she said.

"Cool. Let's go."

He walked quickly out of the locker room with Wendy following at normal pace behind him. He swung around and groaned. "Will you fuckin' hurry up?!" He grabbed her arm and dragged her with him.

"Why are you rushing?" she asked, frowning as he was hurting her arm.

"Because I don't want anyone seeing me and you walking out together. Especially not- hey, Stan!" he suddenly cried as Stan walked in front of them.

He had a stern look on his face. "Hey, guys," he greeted, not in a very cheerful tone. "What's up?"

"Oh ya know… nothing much. Just heading on home," replied Cartman, casually raising his hands in response and then putting them back down, completely forgetting he was still holding Wendy's arm.

Stan raised an eyebrow while looking down at Cartman's hand on her arm. Cartman glanced down and quickly released her arm and gave Stan an innocent smile.

"Why were you holding Wendy's arm?" Stan asked suspiciously.

"I was just leading her out quickly 'cause my mom should be waiting outside and-"

"Your mom?" interrupted Stan and he turned to Wendy. "You're going to _Cartman's_ house?"

"Well…yeah," she replied nervously. "But just so we can work on our Science homework. Ms. Kearney put us together as lab partners for the year." She rolled her eyes, showing she didn't approve of this. "And we have to get a start on our Science homework."

Stan's frown faded and he smiled in relief. "Oh ok. See you tomorrow then."

He kissed Wendy's cheek and waved to Cartman and walked off.

Wendy sighed, relieved to know that Stan didn't think there was anything going on between her and Cartman. She shuddered at the horrible thought of her and Cartman ever… _dating_ or anything like that. She shook her head, trying to forget that thought, and she and Cartman started walking outside.

--------------------------------------------------------------

_I hope you liked this chapter. It's not that interesting really but in the next chapter Wendy goes to Cartman's house and it should get better =D_

_Review please J_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey people. Em… I don't really have anything to say except enjoy this chapter =D lol_

_------------------------------------------------------------_

Both Cartman and Wendy left the school building and waited at the school gates. Cartman had called his mom earlier to tell her about Wendy coming over that day and she said it was perfectly fine.

They waited for about ten minutes at the gates until Cartman finally got a text from his mom.

"The fuck!" he cried after reading the text.

"What? What's wrong?" asked Wendy.

"My stupid mom said we have to walk home 'cause she's busy and can't pick us up," he replied frowning. "God dammit!"

Wendy shrugged, not really minding. "Well let's get going then."

They started walking and were both silent the whole way there, not sure what to say. Wendy felt more nervous the closer they reached his house. She never met his family before. What if they were mean, obnoxious, racist assholes like Cartman? She hoped she would live through the day…

They finally reached Cartman's house after about a half hour walk and Cartman opened the door with his house key he kept in his pocket.

Cartman's cat Kitty greeted them as they walked in the door. The cat immediately ran to Wendy and brushed off her leg affectionately.

"No, Kitty. Leave her alone," said Cartman shooing the cat away.

"No no it's fine. I love cats," replied Wendy bending down and petting Kitty's head.

"Why hello!" greeted a loud cheery voice of Cartman's mom coming over. "You must be Wanda."

"Wendy," Wendy corrected her.

"Oh sorry, dear. I've never been good at remembering names. Why, sometimes I even forget my own son's name! Ha ha!" she said laughing.

"Wow hilarious, mom," said Cartman sarcastically. "Well we're gonna go upstairs and start our homework now."

"Ok. Have fun," she replied.

"Oh don't worry, mom. We'll have _loads_ of fun doing homework," he declared, being sarcastic again.

"That's good to hear, Hun," answered his mom, not noticing the sarcasm at all.

Cartman shook his head, giving up. He couldn't believe how stupid his mom was.

He said nothing else as he raced upstairs, Wendy close behind him. He pushed open the door of his bedroom and they both walked in.

Wendy was surprised at the sight of his room. She expected it to be a complete dump, clothes thrown everywhere and toys and food dumped all over the floor. But it wasn't like that at all. It was really neat and tidy. Her eyebrows raised as she looked around.

"My mom cleans my room, not me," he said, as if he read her mind.

"Oh." Her surprised expression faded and she went over and sat on Cartman's bed. "Your mom is really nice," she said smiling.

"Meh," was his answer.

Wendy cocked her head to the side. "Whatcha mean 'meh?'"

He shrugged. "She's no different than any other mom. All moms are nice, aren't they? Well, except for Kyle's mom. She's just a fuckin' bitch!"

Wendy didn't bother defending Kyle's mom because she never actually met her herself and she didn't want to start an argument with Cartman. "Well your mom is nicer than any mom I ever met," she objected. "Including Stan's mom."

Cartman raised an eyebrow as he sat down beside her. "Including Stan's mom?"

Wendy gasped when she realised what she just said. She **never** said anything bad about Stan or his family. "Please don't tell Stan!" she pleaded.

A devious grin formed on his face. "I dunno… I might **have** to tell him," he said, teasing her.

She took him seriously. She stared into his eyes, wide-eyed and squeezed his hands tightly. "Please, Cartman. Don't!"

His devious grin suddenly vanished as he stared back into her eyes, and it became a friendly grin. "No prob, Wendy. I won't tell Stan."

She smiled in relief and released his hands. "Thanks, Cartman."

He winked. "No prob."

There was a short silence as they just stared at each other, lost in each other's eyes.

Wendy finally forced herself to look away, blushing. When she looked away Cartman copied. They both looked the opposite way, their cheeks red with embarrassment.

"Um… do you wanna start our homework now?" asked Wendy awkwardly, wanting to break the silence.

Cartman nodded and started taking out his books and Wendy did the same.

They then started to work on their Science homework, both of them thinking hard to come up with ideas.

They finished their Science homework earlier than they thought. They still had a little over an hour until Wendy was going home.

"So now what?" asked Cartman.

"Um…we could do our Music homework and get that over with. We could maybe search Youtube for good songs and we both pick one each and practice singing them?" she suggested.

Cartman shrugged. "Yeah I guess we could."

He got up and walked to his desk and picked up his ultra cool blue laptop. Then he sat back on the bed and leaned back against the wall with a cushion behind him so he was comfortable. He gestured Wendy to come up beside him. She slowly moved up closer to him and sat right beside him and leaned back against the wall a bit too hard.

"Ow!" she said as she rubbed her sore back.

Cartman couldn't help but let out a chuckle but he asked her if she was ok.

She nodded. "Yeah I'm alright."

"Here," he said and he handed her the pillow he was leaning on.

"No thanks. Then you won't be comfortable," she said. "You have it."

"We can both have it," he said. He moved the pillow in between both of them but it wasn't big enough to fit against both their backs. "We'll have to move closer," he said.

Wendy's heart beat faster as she and Cartman moved in tighter together. Cartman put the laptop in the middle of them so they could both see.

Wendy relaxed her head back against the pillow as they waited for the laptop to load. She suddenly found herself falling asleep, even though it was only about seven. She was so tired from the long school week and she was very comfortable in the position she was in. She couldn't help dozing off. Her eyes slowly closed.

Cartman didn't notice until after he went onto Youtube. "So you pick a song first," he said glancing at her. Then he noticed she was half asleep beside him. His eyes widened and he stared at her in surprise. Her head suddenly slipped off the pillow and fell gently onto his shoulder. He swallowed nervously. She was soon fast asleep and she breathed out gently, making his arm tickle. He smiled happily and rested his head on top of hers. About fifteen minutes later he was asleep too.

Mrs. Cartman came into the room about a half hour later, about to tell them that Wendy was going home soon. She stopped and stared in surprise as she saw them both fast asleep beside each other in a sitting position against the wall. She smiled at how sweet they looked.

She started dialling Wendy's mom's number to tell her that Wendy could spend the night there, since she was already fast asleep and looked as if she wasn't ready to wake up anytime soon. She took the call outside the room.

After a short chat on the phone to Mrs. Testaburger she slipped quietly back into the room and put a blanket over them and took the laptop off their laps. Then she left them be. They looked so comfy beside each other and she just **couldn't** separate them.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Aww how cute are they?? =)

I really liked writing this chapter. It was fun to write.

I hope you liked it too. Chapter 4 will be up soon.

Review please =)


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey again, people. Sorry I took so long to update. I've been quite busy. Well this is Chapter 4. Enjoy!_

_R&R!_

_--------------------------------------------------------------_

Wendy woke up the next morning early at about 7am, on the inside of the bed nearest the wall. She gasped in horror when she saw **Cartman** right in front of her face, breathing softly against her cheeks. Her eyes widened and she clasped her hand over her mouth to stop her from screaming.

She took a deep breath and relaxed while turning away from him. She glanced at her watch and frowned in confusion when she saw it was 7am the next morning.

"Wasn't I meant to go home last night?" she asked herself in her mind. "I must've fallen asleep and ended up staying here."

She felt her heart thump madly in her chest. She just stayed over in a **guy's** house, and not just any boy, but the racist, obnoxious, fat asshole **Eric Cartman's **house! And they slept _right beside each other _and on the same bed… She swallowed nervously.

"I have to get out of here!" she cried in her head. She immediately threw the blanket off her and struggled to get out of the bed. Her leg caught up with Cartman's fat body and she lost balance. She fell over him and landed hard on the floor, face first.

"Ow!" she cried, pushing herself up.

She heard a chuckle and looked up. Cartman had woken up and was leaning over the bed, laughing at her. She growled angrily.

"Hey calm down, ho," he said. Then a thought struck him. "Hey wait, _you stayed over_?!"

Wendy nodded, rolling her eyes to show her displeasure.

He stared at her in disbelief. "Oh my fuckin' god! A **girl** just slept over in my house! In the same bed!" Then he smirked. "Nice."

She looked away, feeling very uncomfortable about that last word.

He chuckled. "I'm just kidding, Wendy." He sat up and then hopped off the bed. He held out his hand to help her up. She took it and he hauled her to his feet. He pulled her up a bit too hard and she accidentally fell onto his chest. He caught her and pushed her away, blushing slightly. She blushed too and looked away.

There was a short silence.

"So…eh… you wanna get breakfast?" asked Cartman.

Wendy nodded. They headed out the door and raced downstairs. Cartman's mom was still probably fast asleep in bed.

Kitty greeted them happily as they walked into the kitchen.

"So whatcha want for breakfast?" asked Cartman.

"Whatever. I don't mind," she answered.

He poured them both out a bowl of Cornflakes and they ate up in silence.

When they were done Wendy offered to help him clear the table.

"No it's ok. My mom will do it when she's up," he replied.

She frowned. "Lazy fat ass," she said under her breath.

"So you wanna watch TV now?" he asked.

"Yeah sure," replied Wendy. This was obviously his weekend routine- sleep, eat, and watch TV. Typical.

Actually she was quite happy to watch TV so they wouldn't keep having awkward silences.

He led her into the living room and they sat down beside each other on the couch. Cartman grabbed the remote and switched on the TV. He started flicking through channels, searching for something good to watch.

He stopped for a moment on a music channel to hear what song they were going to play next. The next song coming up was called, 'Hate That I Love You' by Rihanna and Ne-Yo, and the lyrics were going to be up on screen.

"Yay! I love this song!" cried Wendy smiling in delight. "Leave it on, please!"

Cartman sighed, as if he couldn't care less. He put the remote down beside him and gazed at the TV as the song began.

_Rihanna: That's how much I love you_

_That's how much I need you_

Wendy started to sing along to Rihanna's parts. Cartman stared at her, eyes widened. He didn't know she had such a soft and beautiful singing voice. He continued to stare at her as she sang, enjoying hearing her voice.

_Rihanna/Wendy: Must everything you do make me wanna smile_

_Can I not like you for a while?_

Ne-Yo started to sing then. Cartman took a breath and started to sing Ne-Yo's parts.

Wendy stared back at him, her eyes widened. She didn't think he was going to sing along with her. She smiled and they both started singing, Cartman as Ne-Yo and Wendy as Rihanna.

_Rihanna/Wendy: And I hate how much I love you, boy_

_I can't stand how much I need you_

_And I hate how much I love you, boy_

_But I just can't let you go_

_And I hate that I love you so._

Wendy jumped up from the sofa and began singing loudly, as if she was on stage. Cartman grinned and did the same, surprisingly enjoying himself. They sang to each other, looking at the TV screen for the lyrics and glancing at each other at times. They listened to the lyrics as they sang.

_Ne-Yo/Cartman: And you completely know the power that you have_

_The only one who makes me laugh._

_Rihanna/Wendy: Sad and it's not fair_

_How you take advantage of the fact that I love you beyond the reason why_

_And it just ain't right_

_Ne-Yo/Cartman: And I hate how much I love you, girl_

_I can't stand how much I need you_

_And I hate how much I love you, girl_

_But I just can't let you go_

_But I hate that I love you so_

_Rihanna/Wendy: One of these days maybe your magic won't affect me_

_And your kiss won't make me weak_

_All: But no one in this world knows me the way you know me_

_Ne-Yo/Cartman: So you probably always have a spell on me_

Both Wendy and Cartman sang along until the end of the song, both standing and pretending they had microphones and they were on stage.

When the song finally ended they both collapsed onto the couch behind them, breathless.

"Wow. I didn't think you liked that song," said Wendy surprised.

Cartman shrugged. "It's ok, I guess. My mom likes it though and she sings it a lot so I've picked up the tune and most of the words."

Wendy shook her head, not believing him.

He pretended he didn't see. "So you wanna watch Nick?" he asked.

Wendy nodded and they watched Nickelodeon for the next hour or two.

Soon Mrs. Cartman came down the stairs and walked into the living room. "Morning!" she cried in a cheery voice.

"Morning, Mrs. Cartman," replied Wendy politely.

Cartman just stuck his hand up, indicating a wave, his eyes fixed on the TV.

Wendy rolled her eyes at how impolite he was, despite the fact she was his mother.

"So Wendy, were you surprised to still be here this morning?" asked Mrs. Cartman smiling.

Wendy nodded. "_Very_ surprised."

Mrs. Cartman giggled. "Yes well I rang your mother to ask if you could stay over because you fell asleep leaning on my Eric and he fell asleep too." She giggled again. "You both looked so adorable that I just couldn't wake you. You looked like a cute little couple."

Hearing that, Cartman flashed his eyes towards her and glared. "Shut up, mom!"

Wendy blushed and she noticed Cartman's cheeks went a bit red too.

Mrs. Cartman also noticed and giggled again. "Sorry, dears. I didn't mean to embarrass you. I'm simply just saying that you looked absolutely adorable leaning against each other… your lips not too far away from each other…"

"Mom!" snapped Cartman giving her a threatening glare. "**Shut. Up**."

Mrs. Cartman looked taken aback and walked out of the room without another word.

Wendy stared at Cartman, frowning. "You shouldn't talk to your mom like that, Cartman."

"Don't fuckin' tell me what to do, ho!" he snapped, glancing at her and then going back to staring at the TV.

Wendy sighed, clearly annoyed. A while ago they were both happy and having fun as they sang along together, and now they were back to normal again, arguing and complaining to each other. She shook her head in irritation and just looked at the TV again.

------------------------------------------------------------------

_Hey. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Chapter 5 is on the way! Btw if you haven't heard the song Hate That I Love You by Rihanna and Ne-Yo, I suggest you listen to it on Youtube so you can hear how it goes. It's a really great song._

_Review please!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey. This is Chapter 5. Enjoy!_

_---------------------------------------------------------------_

After another hour of watching TV Mrs. Cartman came in and told them to take a break from it and turn it off.

"Aw god dammit!" Cartman muttered to himself as he reluctantly switched off the TV. He then faced Wendy. "So what you wanna do now, ho?"

Wendy shrugged. "We could do our music homework since we didn't get to do it yesterday," she suggested.

Cartman sighed, not in the mood to do schoolwork. But he gave in as it wasn't really _hard_ work. All they had to do was choose a song and learn it, which could actually be quite fun. "K fine. I'll get my laptop," he replied, as he started to walk away.

"Wait. Don't," said Wendy.

Cartman stopped and stared over his shoulder at her, puzzled.

"I don't think we'll need to search for songs," she said, a small grin forming on her pretty face.

He raised an eyebrow, still very confused.

"Hate That I Love You," she said, as if that explained everything. "We could both sing that in Music class. Ms. Donnelly said we could do a duet and we both know the lyrics to that song and we're really good at singing it."

Cartman stared at her for a moment or two before crying out, "The fuck!"

She blinked in surprise at his answer. "What?"

"I'm not singing **that** in front of the class!" he cried. "I'll look gay!"

She frowned. "No you won't. You'll be with _me_ so you won't look gay," she said. "Well… not that we're in love or anything… but ya know what I mean," she added. "And besides, since you're with me you'll have to do less _work_." She smiled, knowing that would make him crack.

He thought for a few minutes and then sighed. "Ok ok, I'll do it. But if anyone rips on me for doing this I'm just gonna say that you **begged** me to do it," he said smirking.

She glared, not finding it amusing.

He chuckled. "Ok ok. I'll just say that you said you'd pay me five dollars to do it."

Wendy thought for a moment. "Three dollars," she said, not wanting people to think she **badly** wanted him to do it.

He frowned. "Four dollars."

She sighed. "Fair enough. Come on. Let's start practicing the song. We need to get an A+ on this because this mark is going towards our Christmas reports!"

"Yeah yeah whatever. Just get your ass up here," cried Cartman, already halfway up the stairs. "Do we need my laptop?"

"Yeah," she called back, running after him.

He grabbed his laptop as she walked into his room.

"Will we sit on the bed?" asked Wendy awkwardly.

"Yeah. Just don't fall asleep on me this time," he replied smirking.

She rolled her eyes as she sat beside him on the bed. He turned on the laptop and went onto Youtube.

"Hate That I Love You lyrics," he muttered as he typed it in.

He found a good video and clicked on it, and then paused it as Wendy started to speak.

"Ok so let's keep singing it until we know it off by heart," she said. "I'll sing all Rihanna's parts and you sing Ne-Yo's."

Cartman nodded. "Ok. Ready?"

She nodded and he clicked the play button. The song began and they started to sing, quiet at first but then they got into it and sang louder.

They practiced singing it for over an hour until they were both out of breath.

"Ahh, my throat is killing me!" groaned Cartman. "Can we take a break?"

"Sure," replied Wendy. "Besides, mine is too."

"I'm going down to get a can of Coke. Want one?" he offered.

"No thanks. Can I just have a glass of water, please?" she answered.

Cartman stared at her as if she was crazy. "The fuck!" he cried.

"What?"

"I offered you **Coke **and you say no 'cause you want fuckin' water!?"

Wendy nodded, not seeing what was so bad about it.

"You're fucking crazy, ho!" he cried, and he ran downstairs.

Wendy rolled her eyes and waited for him to come back up. He came up after a few minutes with a glass of water and two cans of Coke.

"I said I didn't want Coke," said Wendy eyeing the two cans in his hands.

"I know. These are for **me**, ho. Here, here's your crappy water," he said, handing her the glass.

She ignored his comment and thanked him. "By the way do you know how much sugar is in Coke?" she said. "Loads! You'll be _really_ unhealthy if you drink those two cans. "

Cartman rolled his eyes. "See if I care." And he started gulping down a can of Coke.

She began drinking her water while trying to think of something to talk about. She **hated** awkward silences.

"Um… not to sound rude or anything, I'm just curious, what time am I going home at?" she asked him politely.

He glanced at her. "You don't have to be so polite, Wendy. Be yourself. Besides, I prefer seeing your tough, feisty side," he said smirking.

She stared at him in surprise.

He chuckled. "Kidding! But seriously you _can_ stop being so polite. Say what the fuck you want in my house. In fact, you can even ask me to fuck _you_ if you want."

Wendy's eyes shot open and she stared at him in horror.

He laughed again. "It's so fun scaring you, Wendy!"

Her face relaxed, knowing it was a joke, and she giggled, knowing that she **could** be quite gullible sometimes. "Please don't say that again, Cartman. It makes me feel…um… weird," she said.

"You mean _horny_," he said and he laughed. "I'm not actually surprised. I always knew you wanted me." He cocked his eyebrows and grinned, clearly enjoying himself.

Wendy rolled her eyes. "You know very well I'm not in love with you, fat ass."

He raised one eyebrow, a cheeky grin still on his face. "Oh _really_? Well then what would you do if I did this?"

He pushed himself forward so he was centimetres away from her. His face was right in front of hers and she could smell the scent of Cheesy Poofs from earlier, as he breathed out softly.

Surprisingly she liked the scent and she shut her eyes tightly, trying to resist the urge to kiss him. She tried to think of Stan. She tried to think of how he'd feel if he knew they kissed. That sorta helped, but not by much.

He grinned as he saw the pained look on her face. "Go on, Wendy," he said. "Do it. I won't tell a soul. I won't tell Stan. It'll be our little secret. I just need to know that you can't resist me."

She couldn't resist any more. She tried to but couldn't. She gave up and kissed him. It was a long romantic kiss and they were both breathless when they finally separated. They stared at each other in surprise after their lips left each other's.

"Wow I didn't think you'd actually do it, ho," said Cartman, his face flushed and his eyebrows raised.

Wendy blinked. "Me either," she admitted.

They paused for a while.

"But I liked it," he added.

She smiled. "Me too."

A large grin appeared on both of their faces as they leaned in and kissed again, over and over.

Wendy couldn't believe what was happening right now. She seemed to have fallen for Cartman in a matter of seconds, completely forgetting about Stan. Her mind was only on Cartman as his lips covered hers, engulfing her with his breath that smelled of Cheesy Poofs.

She soon felt his hands wrap tightly around her, keeping her body right against his so she couldn't escape, not that she wanted to. She was enjoying this wonderful sensation as much as he was. She wrapped her arms around his neck, holding his head to hers tightly.

Suddenly Wendy's phone beeped and vibrated in her pocket. They reluctantly separated their lips and released their arms from each other. They were both seriously out of breath and their faces were flushed. Wendy took her phone out of her pocket and opened the text. It was from Stan… It said,

'_Hey, Wendy. How you doing?_

_How was it being at Cartman's? Hope he wasn't being an asshole to you or I'll break his face!_

_Anyway guess what? I asked my mom to ring the school to ask if I could switch from Business to Music. And they said I could! So now I'm in your music class! Isn't that great!? Xxx'_

Wendy's eyes widened and she gasped in shock.

"What's wrong? You ok?" asked Cartman anxiously.

She slowly turned to him and stared into his big beautiful eyes. She swallowed as she felt her eyes water. She looked away as she burst into tears. Cartman's eyes widened in surprise. "Hey, what the fuck is wrong?"

"S s s," she stammered, unable to say his name. She felt so guilty. Here she was, in Cartman's house, after been kissing him over and over, and yet she didn't think once of Stan as they kissed. She felt awful and she cried more. Cartman sidled up to her and put his big arm around her shoulders. "Hey, will you tell me what's wrong?" he asked softly.

She glanced up at him as she leaned her head against his shoulder. She shut her eyes tightly as she forced herself to say his name. "**Stan**!" she finally cried out, almost shouting.

He blinked in surprise but understood. "Hey, come on, ho. No need to cry," he said softly as he wiped her tears away with his thumbs. "Only douche bags cry, right?"

She nodded and wiped the remaining tears away with her sleeve. She got closer to Cartman and he leaned his head gently on hers. "Don't cry again," he warned in a more stern voice. "I **hate** seeing chicks cry."

She didn't reply.

He sighed and made his voice come out a little softer. "Look, it's ok if you don't like Stan anymore," he said. "It's normal to like different people all the time, right? And Stan's just gonna have to understand that." He paused to see if she'd say anything. She didn't and so he continued. "You can tell Stan that you're dumping him or I'll tell him for you. Your choice, Wendy."

Wendy thought long and hard. Then she looked up into Cartman's eyes and sighed. "Cartman… I'm not breaking up with Stan…"

-------------------------------------------------------------

_Hey. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I enjoyed writing it anyway._

_Please review!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Hey!! So sorry I took so long to update. I promise it won't happen again. By the way I wanna thank everyone who reviewed so far. It means a lot and keep on reviewing!_

_I also wanna thank Sweet Possum for giving me the idea for the next chapter. Well it was actually meant to be the idea for this chapter but it will actually be in the next one =D LOL_

_So enjoy!_

* * *

Cartman's eyes widened in confusion and surprise. "What the fuck you talkin' about?"

Wendy repeated her last sentence.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because I can't," she answered.

"But don't you love me?" He said it in a small voice that he usually used on his mom when he wanted her to get him something.

She stared at him and blinked twice. "Well…I never actually said that."

He looked hurt. "So you don't?"

"I'm not sure!" she snapped, her head spinning. "I'm so confused right now!"

He stared at her for a moment or two and then he frowned. "Well fuck this!" he cried, changing his tone of voice. "I'm watching TV. Come down to me when you know what you want to tell me."

He jumped off the bed and sauntered downstairs. Wendy was left alone in his bedroom. She sighed and lay back, staring up at the ceiling, her head full of thoughts.

"Who _do_ I love?" she asked herself aloud. She glanced at her phone aimlessly and stared at her wallpaper.

It was a beautiful picture of her and Stan with their arms around each other and smiling happily. It was their first date so they were dressed nicely. Wendy was wearing a long purple dress with sparkles going around her chest. Her hair was wavy and clipped up at the back, but not all the hair was clipped up so some of her hair was down. And she was also wearing make-up. She looked very pretty in the picture.

Stan looked very **hot** in the picture too. He was wearing a smart black tuxedo with a tie and a very light blue shirt underneath his jacket. His hat was off and his hair was messy, which looked cool, and he was grinning happily, showing his perfect teeth.

Wendy stared at the picture for a few minutes, going through that day in her head. Then she glanced over at Cartman's desk beside his bed where there was a framed picture of his mom, his cat and himself. He looked very happy in the picture. He was holding Kitty in his arms and grinning in delight, with his mom's arm around him and smiling. Kitty was also looking straight at the camera, which was very lucky. There was writing underneath the photo and Wendy leaned in closer to read it. It said:

_December 25__th__ 2007. Santa brought Eric a cat and he named her Kitty. He was thrilled with his pressie._

Wendy guessed that Mrs. Cartman wrote that since it was an adult's handwriting. She looked at the picture again and smiled. That picture was taken two years ago and Cartman looked practically the same, just a bit smaller and chubbier in the picture. She stared at that picture for a while too, admiring how adorable he looked.

Then she glanced back at her phone wallpaper and then back to the framed picture. She glanced back and forth from the two pictures, thinking hard about which boy she truly loved. She finally decided, after about fifteen minutes of thinking, that she loved them both. She knew what she had to do. She was going to keep dating Stan but at the same time date Cartman, without either of them knowing! It was the perfect plan!

She sighed in relief that she finally made up her mind on what to do as she was getting a slight headache from thinking so hard. She got up from the bed and walked downstairs to relax with Cartman and maybe watch some TV or something. She found him in the living room, sitting on the couch, stuffing his mouth with Cheesy Poofs while watching TV. Kitty was lying beside him, resting her head on his lap, falling asleep. Wendy smiled at how adorable the cat was.

She walked up to them and sat down. "Hey, Cartman," she greeted.

He looked up and gave her a blank look, which scared her.

She blinked in surprise at his wide eyes and blank expression. "You ok?"

He nodded, though it was obvious he wasn't.

She frowned and raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong?"

He stared at the floor, unblinking. "I just can't believe it," he said quietly, barely louder than a whisper. "I just can't believe what's happening to me." He finally looked at her, his eyes wide. "Wendy, I think I'm really falling in love with you. I didn't realise until it finally dawned on me. I realised I can't live without you. I need you in my life, Wendy. At first, I thought it was nothing more than a small crush. But I was wrong. I think I love you."

Wendy stared at him in complete shock and disbelief. This was **not** the Cartman she knew. He was different, sweet and sincere. At first she thought he was joking but as she gazed into his eyes she knew he was telling the truth.

"I think I love you too, Cartman," she replied softly.

He blinked in surprise. "Really?"

She nodded and smiled. A grin spread across his face and he slowly took her hands, after letting go of his Cheesy Poofs and spilling them all over the floor. Kitty immediately jumped off the sofa and started gobbling them up so fast, as if she hadn't been fed in years! Wendy giggled at the cat and then looked back at Cartman, smiling. He grinned and closed his eyes as he leaned in closer to her. Her heart beat faster as she did the same. Their lips met and Wendy felt Cartman's tongue slide into her mouth and she copied.

"How do I love him?" she asked herself in her mind. "I love Stan so much but Cartman seems to have taken some of my heart too. Here I am, with the stupid racist asshole who goes by the name of Eric Cartman. The one I argued with quite a lot. The one who was kissing me now. The one who's tongue I let invade the inside of my mouth. The one who was stealing my heart."

She shut her eyes tightly, letting that information sink into her brain.

They immediately separated their lips when the doorbell rang out of nowhere. They looked up, startled.

"That's probably my mom," said Wendy.

"God dammit!" cried Cartman in annoyance, back to himself again.

Wendy's prediction was correct as Mrs. Cartman opened the door and Wendy's mother walked in.

Wendy and Cartman reluctantly went to the front door to greet her.

"Hello, Wendy. Hello, Eric," greeted Mrs. Testaburger. "Did you have a nice time here, Wendy?"

Wendy nodded. "It was great."

"That's good to hear. Well we have to rush off now. Thanks for having her over, Liane."

"It was no problem at all," answered Mrs. Cartman, smiling. "Bye, Wendy."

Wendy smiled back and thanked her. Then she turned to Cartman. "See ya on Monday, Cartman."

He grinned. "Yeah. Bye, Wendy."

He gave her a playful wink and, for some reason, she blushed.

They waved to each other as Wendy and her mother left the house. Cartman sighed happily and walked back into the sofa to watch TV.

* * *

_I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The next chapter should be really good (I hope) =D_

_Chapter 7 is on the way. Please review!_


	7. Chapter 7

_Hey. I hope I didn't keep you waiting long. I tried to do this chapter as fast as possible to make up for taking so long with the last chapter but at the same time I tried not to rush it =D_

_I hope you enjoy this! =D_

* * *

It was soon Monday again, to everyone's dismay. Wendy's alarm clock didn't go off and so she was almost late for school. She got dressed in her usual clothes and grabbed a slice of toast as she headed out the door.

Usually her mom would drive her to school but she had already left for work so she couldn't.

"Stupid bitch didn't even wake me up!" muttered Wendy angrily as she ran for school. She slowed down when she got to the bus stop and saw Cartman, Stan, Kenny and Kyle waiting there on the other side of the road. Kyle was the first to notice her. "Hey, Wendy," he called, waving.

Then the other three saw her too and waved.

"Come over," called Stan.

Wendy sighed and obeyed. She walked up to them and smiled. "Hey," she greeted.

"Hey, I thought you got a lift to school?" said Kenny.

"I usually do but I was late this morning and my mom left for work without waking me up. So now I have to run," she replied.

"Why don't you get the bus?" suggested Stan. "You'll be **really** late otherwise."

"I've no money," she answered.

Cartman sighed and reached into his pocket and pulled out a five dollar note. He stuffed it into her hands. She blinked in surprise and stared at the money in her hands. Then she gave him a confused look.

"It was gonna be for my lunch but it's ok," he said, grinning.

Kyle gave Cartman a strange look. "Since when do you give away money, fat ass?"

"I'm feeling good today," he answered smiling, not even bothering to slag him back.

Wendy stared back down at the money in her hands. "I can't take this, Cartman." She held out the note, waiting for him to take it but he just shook his head. Then he gently pushed her hand back towards her. "Take it," he said.

She sighed, knowing he wasn't going to change his mind. "Thanks, Cartman."

He gave her a quick wink and then turned to face the road again, waiting for the bus.

They didn't have to wait too long for the bus to arrive. When it came to a stop the five of them hopped on. Kyle and Kenny sat together and Stan sat alone behind them, waiting for Wendy to sit beside him. Cartman then sat alone on the opposite side, also waiting for Wendy to sit beside him. Wendy stopped and glanced at both of them, deciding in her head what to do.

Thankfully, Bebe came along and asked her to sit with her. Wendy sighed in relief and nodded. They sat together at the back of the bus, leaving Cartman and Stan to both frown in disapproval.

The bus soon reached the school and everyone got off. Cartman walked up to Wendy as she hopped off the bus and was about to take her hand. She stepped back quickly, leaving him to cock his head in confusion and give her a hurt look. She gave him a quick smile to show she was just having a little joke, though she was really trying not to let Stan see him take her hand. She casually walked past Cartman and headed for the school building. The boys followed behind her and they all went into school.

As they headed for their locker room Wendy took out her timetable and checked it. She looked at Cartman. "We both have Music first class," she said.

Stan suddenly looked up. "Hey, I'm in that class too now, remember?"

Wendy hesitated for a moment, not sure what he was talking about.

"I text you," he said. "On Saturday. To tell you that I moved to your music class. You didn't answer though, which was weird 'cause you **always** answer my texts."

Wendy swallowed nervously, while trying to think of an excuse. "I… I had no credit," she said quickly.

He raised an eyebrow. "But you have free texts to any network," he replied.

Her face went red. "Oh yeah. Well I guess I forgot to reply then. Sorry."

He stared at her for a moment or two and then looked away, not believing her. She tried to forget it and changed the subject.

"Ok, who wants to go first?" asked Ms. Donnelly, eying everyone in the room. It was the day where everyone had to go to the front of the class and sing. Wendy felt sweat form under her hat as she thought of what Stan would think when he saw her and Cartman singing a love song together!

"Alright. Come on up, Jessica," said Ms. Donnelly.

The girl, known as Jessica, went up and sang. When she was finished the whole class clapped.

"Very good, Jessica. Um… Kelly, come on down."

Kelly went up and sang.

Eventually, nearly everyone in the class sang except for Wendy, Cartman, Stan and two others.

"Ok… um… Eric. Come on down," said Ms. Donnelly.

"Eh…I'm singing duet with Wendy," he replied.

Wendy noticed Stan's shocked face as he said that.

"Alright. Come down then, you two."

Wendy and Cartman walked up to the top of the room and faced the class. Wendy's hands were shaking and Cartman took her hand to comfort her. She immediately snatched it away and sighed in relief when she noticed Stan had been talking to the person beside him and hadn't seen.

She gave Cartman a quick smile and Ms. Donnelly started the music. They began singing; Wendy singing quiet at first but getting louder as she got into it, and Cartman singing loud enough from the start. They sang the song flawlessly, both smiling and moving around a little as if they were on stage.

"_And I hate that I love you soo soooo_," they both sang, ending the song perfectly.

The class clapped and so did Ms. Donnelly. Stan stared at them in shock and confusion, as he clapped very slowly.

"Wow! That was **very** much unexpected!" cried Ms. Donnelly smiling. "That was amazing! I definitely think you two could be the lead roles in this year's musical if you wanted to!"

They smiled happily and returned to their seats.

Stan, who was sitting in the row in front of Wendy but was near enough to speak to her, looked back at her without saying a word. He just stared at her curiously and she felt her cheeks redden.

"Ok, Stan?"

Stan immediately faced the teacher.

"You obviously don't have to sing today since this is your first time in this class and you didn't know about the homework but I'm expecting a song from you next class. Understand?" said Ms. Donnelly.

Stan nodded. "Yes, Ms. Donnelly," he replied politely.

"Good. Now, Jennie. It's your turn."

At the end of class Wendy rushed out the door, not wanting to face Stan with all his questions. But she couldn't escape quickly enough. He soon caught up with her.

"Wendy?" he called as he ran up to her.

She sighed and reluctantly stopped to wait for him. She forced a casual smile. "Hi, Stan."

"Wendy, what the fuck was that?!" he cried, not even saying hi back.

She pretended to not have a clue what he was talking about. "What do you mean?" she asked innocently.

"Why the hell did you do a duet with _Cartman_?!" he asked.

She blinked and shrugged. "I dunno. When I was in his house on Saturday we were watching TV and that song came on and we started singing it and we decided to do it for our music homework together." She paused. "It doesn't _mean_ anything."

Stan raised an eyebrow. "Saturday?"

Wendy blinked in confusion. "What?"

"You said you were in his house on _Saturday_. Don't you mean Friday?" he asked.

Wendy gulped, remembering that he didn't know she slept over there Friday night. She was going to lie and say she meant to say Friday but she couldn't lie to his face. She sighed. "No I mean Saturday. I had a surprise sleepover in his house because I fell asleep and his mom didn't want to wake me up so she let me stay over."

His eyes widened and his mouth dropped open.

"But Stan, it doesn't **mean **anything!" she insisted, even though she knew it kinda did.

He stared at her, his eyes full of hurt. "So that's why you didn't answer my text…" he said. "Because you were too busy singing with Cartman…"

Wendy shook her head. "Stan, stop it. I love you." And to prove it she leaned forward and kissed him. For a moment he didn't kiss back but then he gave in and kissed her back.

When she removed her lips from his she saw he was smiling and she smiled back. "Do you believe me now?"

He nodded and mumbled a quiet apology.

She smiled. "Don't worry about it. Now we better get to class before we're late!"

His eyes shot open. "Oh yeah! See ya!"

"Bye!"

And they rushed off in different directions, heading for their next class before they got into a lot of trouble!

Wendy felt guilty for a long while after talking to Stan about saying that it didn't mean anything when she was in Cartman's house because she knew it did. She knew something happened between her and Cartman there and she felt bad denying it. So, in a way, she still did lie to Stan's face, though she hadn't meant to. She was thinking on going up to Stan later and telling him the whole truth but she couldn't. She couldn't see the hurt look on his face after telling him she had fallen in love with Cartman. She just couldn't. She had to go on with her original plan- dating both Stan **and **Cartman without either of them knowing.

Her plan worked for the next four days. It was Friday and Wendy was thrilled that her plan was succeeding. She had gone on a date with Stan that Monday night and then she went on a date with Cartman on Tuesday night and then Stan on Wednesday and Cartman on Thursday. Both guys could be very romantic when they wanted to, though she knew that about Stan already. She was surprised that Cartman could be so romantic. He had brought her flowers and chocolates on the two dates, which was really sweet.

Now it was Friday and Wendy was in Science with Cartman. Ms. Kearney told them they were going to do an experiment that two lab partners wrote down on their experiment suggestion list. Wendy frowned when she saw that it wasn't one of her and Cartman's suggestions, which was a little disappointing.

The experiment they had to do was to test to see if plants really do grow towards the sun. Each pair was going to get two cardboard boxes and put a hole in one of them. Then they were going to put two plants in the two boxes and see if the plant in the box with the hole would grow towards the sun and if the other one would.

"Wendy, will you please fetch some cardboard boxes from the storage room?" asked Ms. Kearney.

Wendy nodded and stood up.

"I'll go too!" cried Cartman and before Ms. Kearney could refuse he was out of the classroom, with Wendy close behind him. She sighed and let them go.

Meanwhile, Kyle was in History, hunched down in his chair as he wasn't feeling very well.

"Kyle? Are you alright?" asked his teacher Mr. Whelan.

Kyle shook his head as he kept his hands over his stomach in pain.

"Do you want to go to the nurse?"

Kyle nodded.

"Alright. Off you go then."

Kyle stood up and walked out of the room.

As he walked slowly along the corridors, clutching his stomach, afraid he was going to throw up, he suddenly stopped in his tracks and stared, eyes widened. His mouth hung open and he nearly _did _throw up then, for what he saw was not a very nice sight in his eyes…

* * *

_Wow I think this is the longest chapter I've written so far! Lol =D_

_I really enjoyed writing this chapter. It was one of the most fun chapters to write so far and I hoped you enjoyed reading it. _

_I'm hoping to get the next chapter up soon so I'll try not to keep you all waiting too long._

_And I wanna thank Sweet Possum again for giving me the idea. Thanks so much. I was planning on doing a different idea but yours is way better! =D_

_So chapter 8 is on the way! =D_


	8. Chapter 8

_Hey, people of Fan fiction =D_

_So sorry I took so long to update again. Since it's coming up to Christmas I've been busy studying for exams and stuff. Hopefully I'll get this story finished before Christmas. That would be great because I have some other stories I want to publish too. _

_Anyway, hope you enjoy this and I hope you'll all be as patient with me as possible because I'm trying my best to get time to continue this._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

There, about ten metres away from him, Kyle saw Cartman and Wendy kissing hungrily. Cartman's hands were placed firmly on Wendy's waist and her hands were wrapped around his neck. They had their eyes shut as they kissed. They didn't even notice Kyle standing there, watching them with a shocked expression on his face.

Kyle looked around, wondering what to do. He eyed the nurse's office and debated whether to just go to the nurse like his former plan or whether to just go back to class and say that he was feeling better and then tell Stan what he saw after class. Before he could make up his mind he saw Cartman's hands move away from her waist and moved toward the front. He slowly moved them up until he reached her breasts. Kyle really **did** throw up then. He fell to his knees and got sick all over the floor!

The sound of him puking immediately made Wendy and Cartman look over at him. Wendy gasped when she saw him and Cartman's face went red with anger.

"**KYLE**!" he shouted furiously.

Kyle, after finishing throwing up, wiped his face with his sleeve and stood up, facing Cartman.

Cartman gave him a death of a glare. "What the fuck are you doing sneaking around and spying on us, you stupid Jew?!" he yelled.

Kyle blinked and gave him an innocent look. "I wasn't sneaking around, fat ass. I wasn't feeling well so I was sent to the nurse's office and then I saw you two kissing and-" He didn't know how to finish it.

Cartman raised an eyebrow. "You decided to spy on us," he finished the sentence for him.

Kyle shook his head. "No I **didn't**, Cartman. I was just curious when I saw you so I just… _watched_ you for a minute."

Cartman growled as his face went redder. He stomped over to Kyle, ready to give him a hell of a fight.

Wendy grabbed his arm and stopped him. "Cartman, don't. Please."

Cartman stopped and sighed.

Wendy gazed at Kyle with pleading eyes. "Kyle, **please** don't tell Stan. He will be heartbroken."

"You expect me to keep this a secret?! From Stan?!" cried Kyle. "No way! Stan is my best friend and I'm not keeping this from him. I'm gonna go home and call him once he gets home and then I'm gonna tell him **everything**."

Wendy stared at him and her eyes watered. "Kyle, please," she pleaded. "**Please**."

Kyle shook his head. "I'm sorry, Wendy. I just can't."

She sighed sadly and Cartman put an arm around her, not looking away from Kyle's face. "Kyle, you're gonna pay for this, ya know that?"

Kyle just blinked, not really caring since he wasn't afraid of Cartman at all. He just gave him a small nod and then headed towards the nurse's office.

Cartman led Wendy back towards class when he saw the janitor come along with a mop to clean up Kyle's mess. He knew Wendy was upset and didn't want to talk to her yet. But later on he wanted to have a chat with her.

"Stan! Stan!" cried Kyle later that day after he dialled Stan's mobile number.

"Yeah? Hey, Kyle. What's up? You feeling better?" answered Stan.

"Yeah yeah I'm alright," said Kyle, rushing through his sentences as he was trying to tell him about what he saw that morning.

"You alright, Kyle? You're talking really fast, dude," said Stan in a puzzled voice.

"Um… well no. I have something to tell you, Stan. And you're not going to like it."

Stan paused. "Well go on. Tell me."

Kyle took a breath and then spoke. He told Stan everything. He told him exactly what he saw and he told him what everyone said in nearly exact words that were said.

After he finished he waited a while for Stan to reply. It was quiet.

"Stan, you still there?"

"Yeah," replied Stan, his voice coming out a mixture between anger and sadness.

"Are you ok?"

Stan sighed. "No."

Kyle sighed too. He immediately regretted telling Stan what he saw. "Dude, I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have told you. Now I just made you upset and-"

"No no it's ok, Kyle," interrupted Stan. "I'm glad you told me. I would have felt a lot worse if I found out you were keeping it from me. Thanks for telling me. You're a great friend."

Kyle sighed in relief, knowing he did the right thing. "So what are you gonna do?"

"What else can I do? I'm gonna break up with Wendy."

Kyle then paused for a moment. "I'm so sorry, dude."

"Don't be. If Wendy likes Cartman that's fine. She obviously wasn't the one for me," replied Stan. His voice came out pained and heartbreaking as he said that. The sound of his voice made Kyle's eyes widen. He knew Stan was going to be really upset for the next few weeks and he knew he had to stand by his side every day, helping him get through this. He was his best friend and that's what best friends were for.

Monday came slowly and soon it was time to walk to the bus stop to go to school. Kyle got there first and waited for Stan, trying hard to be as patient as possible. Stan soon came and he looked a mess. There were bags under his eyes and his eyes were bloodshot while his hair was sticking out in every direction.

"Hey, Stan," greeted Kyle, forcing a smile on his face. "You ok?"

Stan nodded and stared at the ground, without saying a word.

Kyle patted his back gently, comforting him.

Eventually Cartman came along, walking a little slower than usual. He stopped beside Stan and stared straight ahead of him. There was silence for the next few minutes. Then Cartman said, "Kenny called me and said he wasn't coming to school today. He's got a stomach bug."

Stan blinked. "Oh. Hope he gets better soon," he mumbled and sniffed.

Cartman stared at him for a few minutes and then looked away. He knew Kyle had told him everything and he wasn't sure how to act or what to say.

Soon the bus came and the three of them got on. Kyle and Stan sat at the first empty seat available and Cartman sat at the back beside Butters.

When the bus reached the school everyone got off and walked to the gates. Cartman saw Wendy waiting for him and he walked over. She didn't look her best either but she didn't look as bad as Stan.

Stan glanced at her as he passed her and his heart sank when he saw Cartman wrap his arms around her in a big bear hug and her arms wrapping around him, hugging him back. Kyle quickly led him away from them and started talking to him, trying his best to comfort him. Stan gave him a weak smile, showing his gratitude.

Later that day, at lunch, Wendy walked slowly to the cafeteria. As she walked in the door she bumped into Stan!

"Oh sorry!" she cried, not looking at his face.

He paused and stared at her. "It's ok, Wendy."

He winced as he said her name, as if it pained him to say it.

She noticed that and she finally looked up at him. Her eyes widened when she saw how bad he looked. She blinked twice before looking away.

He sighed. "I know. I look a mess," he mumbled.

"No. You don't," she lied.

He wasn't convinced. There was silence for the next few minutes.

"Well I'll see you," said Wendy sadly.

"Yeah. Bye."

She walked past him and sat with Cartman at a table. She wasn't really hungry today and neither was Stan.

It was finally the end of school. Everyone rushed out, thrilled to go home except for Wendy and Stan who were both sulking the whole day.

Cartman came up to Wendy as she was walking out and he put an arm around her. "Cheer up, Wendy. School's over and now we can go out somewhere awesome, like the cinema or something. Where do you wanna go?"

Wendy shrugged. "Home."

Cartman's eyes widened. "**Home**?! Why?"

"I'm not in a good mood today, Cartman. I'm sorry." She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and walked out of the school grounds.

As she walked past the gates Stan ran up to her and stopped her.

"Wendy?"

She turned and saw him and she looked at the ground. "Hi, Stan."

"Wendy, I need to talk to you and I can't wait any longer because I really need to just get it off my chest," said Stan.

Wendy sighed. "Ok. Go on."

Stan took a deep breath before staring straight into her eyes. "Wendy, I know everything. Kyle told me what he saw. And well… I just wanna say that I'm surprised. I'm really surprised that you would do that to me. I'm surprised you would be into Cartman in the first place, and I'm surprised you'd stay with him even though you knew it would break my heart if I found out. But you obviously don't care. You're still going out with him… because you obviously love him a lot more than you love me."

Wendy's eyes shot up to him then, surprised at that last sentence. She wasn't sure who she loved more, but Stan seemed sure it was Cartman.

He took a pause before continuing. "I want to make this easier for you. It must have been hard dating both me and Cartman and trying to keep it a secret. So I'm gonna help you out. I'm gonna make this a **lot** easier for you." He paused again while he took a deep breath and shut his eyes tightly. "I'm going to break up with you," he said, slowly opening his eyes to see her reaction.

Wendy was in floods of tears then and she stared at the ground while she sobbed.

Stan sighed. "Goodbye, Wendy."

With those last few words, he walked away without looking back.

Wendy stayed in that spot for the next few minutes, tears rolling down her face and her eyes on the ground the whole time.

When she finally looked up, she noticed Cartman a few metres away, watching her. He slowly walked up to her and put his arms around her. She sobbed into his jacket, causing his shoulder to have wet patches everywhere. But he didn't seem to mind.

They both stayed in that position for a while until the bus soon came.

Cartman slowly stood back, holding Wendy's shoulders firmly and staring into her eyes. "I gotta go now, Wendy. I have extra money with me. Do you wanna take the bus home with me?"

She thought for a minute and then shook her head and managed to whisper, "I'll walk."

Cartman nodded. "Ok. See you tomorrow." He kissed her forehead. "I love you."

Wendy stared at him, wondering how she could be so upset when she knew she had Cartman as a boyfriend. Although he could be an asshole a lot of the time, he definitely had a sweet side when he wanted to.

He gave her a warm smile before getting on the bus. She waved to him and waited until the bus left, before heading for home. She knew she would have to hide her tears when she got home or her parents would start asking her questions and she would just get even more upset if she had to tell them everything…

* * *

_Aww! Poor Wendy! I felt really sorry for her when I wrote this and when I read over it too =(_

_Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Again, I apologize for taking so long to update. I've been really busy. _

_But hopefully chapter 9 will be up as soon as possible! =)_

_Review please!_


	9. Chapter 9

_Hey people. This is the final chapter. I hope you enjoy!_

* * *

As Wendy walked home she thought everything through. She knew she had made a big mistake when she decided to date both Stan **and** Cartman. But what could she do? She loved them both and she didn't want to have to pick between them.

She sighed deeply as she finally reached her house. She took out her key from her pocket and unlocked the door.

"Wendy, is that you?" her mom called from the kitchen.

Wendy took a deep breath to try to make her voice not sound like she had been crying. "Yeah mom, it's me," she answered. Her voice managed to sound alright.

"Ok. Your dinner will be ready in about half an hour, ok?"

"Ok, mom."

She hung her coat up and rushed upstairs, not wanting to face her mom because she would know instantly that she had been crying.

She went into the bathroom and stared at the mirror. She looked a state! Her cheeks were bright red and her black eyeliner and mascara was all over her face from crying. She sighed and turned on the tap and threw water all over her face. She dabbed it with a towel and then walked into her bedroom. She collapsed on the bed and stared at the ceiling.

"Why am I so stupid?" she asked herself. "I lost Stan, one of the best boyfriends I ever had."

She sighed again. "Well at least I have Cartman. He's an awesome boyfriend too." She paused. "But sometimes I'm not sure if he loves me as much as Stan did. It makes me wonder."

A few minutes later her mobile beeped. She sighed and picked it up.

On the screen it said: '1 New Message from Cartman.'

She opened it and read it. It said: 'Hey, Wendy. I was thinking maybe we could go on a date tonight to get your mind off…you know who. So whatcha think? We could go anywhere you want.'

She sighed again and thought about it. I guess it would be good to clear her mind but she wasn't really in the mood to go out that night. She thought about it for a few minutes until her phone started ringing.

She frowned when she saw that Cartman was ringing. She answered it and tried to make her voice not sound too depressed.

"Hey, Cartman. Eh…you just text me and now you're calling?"

He chuckled. "Yeah well I wasn't sure if you were gonna answer or not so I thought I'd just call you. And anyway you know I prefer calling than texting."

"Yeah I know," replied Wendy.

"So do you wanna go out or not?" he asked.

She sighed. "I dunno, Cartman. I'm not really in the mood to go out tonight. Can we go tomorrow instead?"

"But I can't tomorrow! My mom's taking me out to some gay panto for Christmas," he answered. "Can't we just go tonight? **Please**!"

He used his cute voice he always used on his mom when he wanted her to get him something. Wendy couldn't resist that sweet adorable voice. "Alright I'll go."

"Awesome! So where do you wanna go? We can go to the cinema, or to Shakey's Pizza or wherever you want," he said.

Wendy thought for a moment and then thought of something. "How about we go ice skating?" she suggested. "Tonight and tomorrow night are the last nights it's open."

Cartman hesitated before replying, "Ok sure."

Wendy frowned. "Are you ok, Cartman? You sound as if you don't wanna go there. We don't have to, ya know."

"No no it's alright. I just…" He paused.

Wendy decided to take a guess of what he was trying to say. "Um… can you skate?" she asked.

He paused again before mumbling the word 'no.'

She giggled. "That's ok. I'm not a very good skater either but I'll do my best to teach you. Then we can both be the worst skaters there!" She laughed and Cartman did too.

"Cool. Thanks, Wendy. See you tonight. I'll come by your house about eight."

Wendy smiled. "That's fine. Bye. Love you."

"Love you too, Wendy. Bye."

He hung up. She sighed happily as she lay back on her bed again.

She didn't realise that just by talking to Cartman on the phone he could make her feel so much better. She guessed that he did love her as much as Stan did. Maybe even more since he was asking to go out with her. Stan usually never did that. She was usually the one asking him out instead of the other way around.

She suddenly couldn't wait until that night. She decided to forget about Stan completely and just have fun. She wasn't going to be gloomy anymore. She was going to be her friendly, cheerful self and she was going to put the past behind her and not think of what she lost, but what she had now. And what she had was a loving family, amazing friends and an awesome boyfriend who loved her very much. And she loved him too.

* * *

_My story is now finished. I'm sorry it ended quite fast but I was eager to finish it so I could start my other stories. _

_Please review and tell me what you think. And tell me if there's anything I need to improve on._

_Thanks so much for all your reviews by the way. It means a lot when you take your time to review and tell me what you think. So thanks a lot. You're all so awesome =D_

_Well I guess this is goodbye. Please read my other SP stories when I put them up. Bye! =)_


End file.
